Inuzuku hyuuga arranged marriage
by phoenixkiste
Summary: Two teammates. Two clans. One hotheaded man who needs to grow up. One silent woman who needs a good push. What will happen? Find out.


Chapter 1

Kiba inuzaka awoke to the sound of his mother hollering for him

He stretched his long muscular arms and rolled out of bed

" I'm coming he grunted"

As he pulled a white v neck t shirt over his head.

"Cmon akumaru lets go see what mom wants."

The dog complied by standing up on its four legs and jumping off the bed quickly following its owner.

Kiba walked quickly to the kitchen looking towards his mother as he tried to keep his drowsy eyes open.

" Kiba, sit down we need to have a long overdo chat" his mother commanded.

~ oh kami what now?~

Kiba pondered in his head

as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

" What is ma?"He questioned.

The inuzaku woman sighed loudly as she sat down next to her son

~ I know he's not going to like this but it's for the sake of the clan~

she thought deeply to herself.

" Kiba you're a man now,

Soon to be head of the clan and

as the head of the clan

you have certain responsibilities

such as heirs."

"I know ma but...

I am only 18

I still have my whole life to live and children?

That's way too soon!"He spat out.

Tsume inuzaku took a deep breath and stared straight into the eyes of her selfish son.

"Do you think I wanted you as young as I had you?

Do you think I wanted to get married so young?

No!

But it was for the sake of my family!

My clan! You want to claim to be a man...well now little inuzaku it's time to put in the work!"

She all but screeched at the man.

"Can't we wait just another year?

I just want to be free not chained down! "

He stated somewhat upset.

"I will give you one day to think about everything,

One day to come to a decision about your future and your clans future,

But when you get back...

I expect a man to return not some helpless little pup begging his mommy for handouts."

She spat back at him.

Kiba could feel the rage building up inside him.

~ I am not some helpless pup,

I am a man but I have to sell my freedom away and bare a heir with someone I don't love to prove that to her?~

With that thought in his head the inuzaku ran out the front door,

slamming it behind him hard.

He stomped towards the training grounds lost in his thoughts.

Akumaru whined worried about his master Kiba noticed his pups worries and reassured the dog.

"It's okay akumaru I'll be fine after I let all this anger out" he said softly to the dog as he ruffled his fur.

Later that day*

Hinata Hyuuga was having a pretty bad day,

She was depressed and worn out,

tired of never being good enough.

~ Even hanabi is better at Byakugan than me... I must get better.~

she thought sadly.

She walked to the training grounds

deeply in thought.

~ I will get better and i will not fail.. I will make father proud.~

She got close towards her teams training grounds

when she noticed kiba was there too...

He was bent over sweat dripping from his forehead panting.

Good job akaumaru! We're getting better each day. Good boy!

He praised his dog and ruffled his fur.

Hinate was a few feet away watching this touching scene.

~ Kiba may seem like he's a hot head but deep down he's a big teddy bear... not to mention those abs...~

she quickly shakes her head riding herself of those thoughts,

Blushing she walks slowly over towards her teammate.

"Hello kiba-kun w-what are y-you doing here?" Hinate asks him.

"Ooh hey! I didn't see you there hinate.

I just got a little worked up so

akumaru and I came to burn

some steam off you?"

"Father was being mean again... saying

h-how I'm the heir b-but all I'm good for is an a-arranged marriage. So.. I came here to try to b-better m-myself."

Kiba felt anger course through his veins when he heard that statement.

~ how could her father be so cruel towards her?

Yes hinate is not the best ninja

but she tries her best

and has lots of other qualities.

She's sweet and gentle.. and pretty...

where did that come from?~ kiba wondered.

He took a deep breathe,

" hinate I'm sorry that your father is so cruel hell!

If you want I'll go knock his lights out for ya,

his eyes are obviously not that great

if he can't see that you're so much more than just a baby maker."

Kiba said smiling at her.

"Thank you k-kiba but father is right... I need to train harder.

I w-will prove to him that

I am a great ninja.

I w-will never give up that is my ninja way" hinate started proudly.

Akumaru barked happily and licked her cheek his way of saying he's proud of her.

" well alright then hinate!

You got this,

You ever need any help I'm here for you

see ya!

kiba said with a smirk

as he started to walk towards home

when suddenly he felt someone hugging him.

" I'm here for you too k-kiba kun... we a-are teammates.. always"

hinate stuttered blushing slightly.

Smiling sheepishly he hugged her back tightly

" thank you hinate..I'll remember that"

With that said hinate went back to training feeling better after her talk with kiba.

meanwhile kiba himself was feeling a lot better as he walked home.

~ I might just like hinate..."~

~I might just l-like k-kiba.~

( first chapter, first book, hope you liked it I tried.

~= thoughts, "= talking)


End file.
